Bored Of Your Love
by deanambooty
Summary: Seth and Andi have been together for years. They met in developmental, and came up together, both getting signed to WWE. For Seth, things couldn't be better; he loves her more than anything and couldn't be happier. However, Andi doesn't feel the same way. She wants out.
1. I Hate This Part

**Here it is, guys.**

**I hope you all are going to like this one as much as my other stories.**

* * *

><p>"Two beds?"<p>

He did nothing to hide the rejection in his voice. They hadn't slept separately in years. After the long and stressful day they both had, this was the last thing he expected. All he wanted to do was crawl in bed with his girlfriend and fall asleep next to her, just like he had done for the past five years.

She ignored his tone and the dejected look on his face. It had been a rough day, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him again. He threw his bag on his bed and sighed loudly, causing her to roll her eyes in response. She hated when he got like this. Like his world was going to end just because she rented a motel room with two beds. She could tell him that it was cheaper that way, but that'd be a lie, and she knew he'd be waiting for her to use that as an excuse.

Her bags dropped to the floor, allowing her to roll her aching shoulders. He took a step towards her, offering a massage to help relieve the tension, but she stepped away from him. His head hung low. What had changed to make her not want him to touch her, or sleep with her, or ever talk to her? He combed through his mind, trying to pinpoint an exact moment, but couldn't think of a single one.

They had always been so happy.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told him as she pulled one of the towels from the shelf in the small closet. He silently nodded and began to rummage through his bags to find his toothbrush and sweatpants.

The hot water soothed her sore muscles. She leaned up against the shower wall, standing under the stream until her back became numb to the temperature. Sometimes she felt like this was the only solace she got. The only time that she had to herself. The only time she had to think. A million different things ran through her mind, but all she could think about was him. She hated herself for what she was doing, but she couldn't drag this on any longer. It had already been five years. Five years too long. She never intended for any of this to happen. He wasn't supposed to get under her skin.

Seth Rollins was supposed to be a one night stand.

Somewhere, somehow, he made her fall in love with him. And she was in love with him, there was no doubt about that. She had never been happier than when she was with Seth. Even she wasn't sure what had changed, but something did change. It might have been the stress of being called up to the main roster or their hectic schedule, but there just wasn't any feeling there anymore. At least, not on her part.

On his part, he didn't see the fading spark. He admitted to himself that it may have been because he didn't want to see it. He was still as happy as he could be, even when he wasn't. But no matter what, he was always happy with her. That would never change, not even if they slept in separate beds.

She stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. Seth was already in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His attention was drawn to her, watching her move around the room; that towel barely covering her ass. She felt wrong being around him wearing next to nothing, even though he had seen her in less many times. It had been months since they had done anything sexual, including kissing. She only kissed him when they were in public, keeping up the facade that they were still a happy couple. She was afraid that parading around in front of him, with only a towel to cover her assets, would lead him on to thinking anything remotely sexual would transpire between them again.

His eyes were glued to her. Her skin shined in the dim light of the television, illuminating the droplets of water that fell from her wet hair. She was growing more uncomfortable under his gaze with each passing second as she quickly searched through her bags for her pajamas. When she found them, she darted back into the bathroom, quickly changing, and then used the towel to dry her hair.

She walked back into the room to her bed, keeping her head down to avoid making eye contact. He was going to ask her to sleep with him instead of alone; she knew he was. She knew him better than anyone, which was part of the problem. He had become so predictable. There was no spontaneity. They had been robots for a long time now; the same routine day in, day out.

"Andi," he said as she began to pull down the covers. "Please don't make me sleep alone."

If only she had a nickle for every time she was right.

Her shoulders dropped and she threw the towel across the room towards the bathroom. Frustration coursed through her at first, and then pity. Yes, she pitied him, and his need to hold on to a relationship that was so obviously failing.

She sat on the edge of his bed, noticing the glimmer of hope that flashed through his eyes. "I don't know what you want from me, Seth." That was lie. She knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. "Did you think about what I said earlier?"

"What? That we should tell them?" Seth let out a frustrated sigh. He had tried to pretend he didn't hear her earlier, but they both knew he did. He didn't want to talk about this. But it still beat not having a conversation at all. "Yeah, I thought about it."

It was easy for her to forget that in his mind, everything was okay.

She was silent for a moment, trying to find words that wouldn't hurt him. Not that words were what she needed to be worrying about, it was her actions that were doing all of the damage. No sex, no physical contact other than the occasional hug or kiss on the cheek when they were around his friends, sleeping in separate beds. They had been together for five years, how many other hints did she need to drop before she said those two, brutal words?

It's over, that's all she had to say. Instead of hinting at it, instead of beating around the bush, all she had to say was that one phrase. She couldn't bring herself to do it, though. Deep down, she didn't want to do this. She wanted the same thing he did, but she also refused to stoke the fire when it was already out. After all, she still wanted to remain friends, as cliche as that sounded. She hoped that he would consider what she had suggested, but it was clear he wasn't going to.

"I just think it would be good for us," she offered with a small smile. "You know, get everything out in the open. No more hiding."

Seth didn't reply. He only pulled the floral printed bedspread over his shoulders and turned his back to her. Andi gave up, staring at the back of his two-toned head for a moment before standing up and retreating to her own bed. She had no other choice but to let this conversation go unfinished for yet another night.

As she closed her eyes and prayed for some sleep, memories of the two of them flashed through her mind. If only she could latch on to one. Just one. Maybe she would be able to feel something again.

Morning came too soon, and with morning, came the long drive to the arena. Over six hours of being cramped in a tiny car with nothing but a staticy radio to cushion the tension between them. After a restless night on that cheap motel mattress, having only had a mere two hours of sleep, neither one of them were in the mood to talk.

Seth had mumbled a tired 'good morning' to her, but other than that, no words were spoken between them.

The silence was deafening. It drove him crazy. Andi, on the other hand, found peace in it. She kept her eyes on the road the entire time, keeping her mind occupied on the sights of a city she had never been to before. The distraction was what she needed, for now, anyways. She knew there was no need bringing the touchy subject up again, it'd only ruin both of their days, and they had a show tonight.

She shifted the car into park and let out a sigh of relief, shifting in her seat to face Seth. His eyes were fixed on the phone in his hand. Andi craned her neck a bit, "what'cha looking at?" She asked him. A genuine smile graced her lips as he looked up at her. Everyday started like this; she'd try and be civil, smooth things out, pray for a good day. However, it always somehow ended up right back at square one.

"Nothing," he replied as he stuffed his phone back in his front pocket. His voice cracked in the slightest way, barely noticeable, but she caught it. Seth looked ahead at the arena, avoiding her gaze. He knew what was coming.

"You okay?" She asked. It was a stupid question, one she already knew the answer to. Contrary to Seth's beliefs, this was hard for her too.

He put on a brave face, turning his attention back to the woman he was so desperately in love with. "I'm fine." It was a lie, but he wasn't going to admit that to her or anyone. He couldn't. If he admitted it, he was admitting that there was something wrong. And he didn't want to believe that his perfect relationship had an unfixable crack.

"Seth-"

"Look, you don't need to pretend like you care." His tone was laced with venom that stung like a bitch. She did care. She would always care. If this whole thing blew up in her face, and he ended up hating her for the rest of his life, it wouldn't matter. She would still care.

Andi opened her mouth to say something else, but Seth pulled the handle on the door and got out of the car before she could. She sighed, following him to the trunk to retrieve her bag. He already had it, though; situating it on top of his rolling suitcase, making it easier for him to carry.

"I can get it," she told him.

He only shook his head, motioning towards the small group of fans that had gathered around the entrance of the building. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't carry their girlfriend's bag? We're a happy couple, remember?" A fake smile was plastered on his face as he slammed the trunk closed. He turned on his heel, walking swiftly ahead of her towards the crowd.

Andi loved her fans. She was loyal to them, and always appreciated their support. She was aware that many of them only knew and liked her because of her relationship with Seth. And that many of them disliked her because of it. She read the comments online, she knew what was being said about her. How she used Seth's talent to land herself a spot on the roster. How she didn't deserve the title shot she would be getting once she debuted. How everything she ever got was handed to her on a silver platter. That wasn't necessarily a lie.

She never 'used' Seth to advance in her career, though.

"When are you finally going to debut on Raw?" A young girl asked her through the chain link fence.

"Soon! I promise. It's going to be awesome." Andi replied, signing the photo the girl had of her. That was still so surreal, that people wanted her autograph or a picture with her.

"Thank you so much!" The girl was beaming from ear to ear. "You're such an inspiration. I have been a fan of yours all through NXT and the indies." Seth joined Andi at her side, offering the young girl his autograph as well. She smiled even brighter, if that was possible. "You guys are so cute, too. I wish I had a relationship like yours."

Andi's smile never faltered, no matter how torn she was on the inside. She thanked the young girl, and all the rest of the fans, and took off towards the double doors to avoid them seeing her crumbling facade. She hated lying. The more this dragged on, the harder it was to pretend that everything was okay. Seth and Andi, wrestling entertainment's cutest couple since '09. If only they knew.

She waited for Seth inside, knowing that he wouldn't leave those kids out there until every photo had been signed, and everyone who wanted a picture got one. As soon as he came through the door, she pulled her bag from his suitcase and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"What?" He asked her.

"I want to tell them, Seth." She said again, for what seemed like the millionth time. He didn't say anything as he continued walking towards the locker rooms. "Hey," she called after him and quickened her pace in order to catch up. "I said I want to tell-"

"I heard you, Andi. I heard you the first five times you said it." He stopped short, looking down at her. "I just don't want to do it, alright?" This was the first time he actually gave her an answer, if that's what you wanted to call it. He wasn't running away, or turning his back towards her, or changing the subject.

"But, why?" She asked, again already knowing the answer. He looked away and sighed, then looked back at her one more time before continuing down the hallway. "Why can't you just talk to me? This is important, Seth."

"Because!" He said loudly and immediately looked around to make sure no one had heard or was watching. "It'll become real." He answered, lowering his voice. "And when you tell one person, it's only a matter of time before the whole world knows and then there's no going back."

Andi couldn't think of anything to say, and he took her silence as an end to the conversation. She watched as he disappeared down the hallway, and she didn't try to stop him; taking the moment to let his words sink in before she headed off in the direction towards the Diva's locker room.

The match was the same every night on this live show tour; Andi Jones v. AJ Lee for the Diva's Championship. A match she was fated to lose over and over and over again. She took to that ring every night, introduced herself to a new crowd, and then challenged the Diva's Champion; wanting to prove to everyone that she meant business by defeating the veteran.

Her debut was set for the night after Survivor Series, a year after Seth made his Monday Night Raw debut with The Shield. This time, she would beat AJ, launching herself into a feud that would see her win the Diva's Championship in a matter of months. That was the plan, anyways. Andi never really held on too tightly to plans, seeing as they changed constantly.

"Whoa! Watch yourself, there." She heard after turning the corner to another long hallway, almost running into someone. She stopped abruptly, sending her bag sliding off her shoulder. "Oh, hey Andi. Sorry, I didn't see you there." He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck; a nervous smile tugged at his lips.

She rolled her eyes at the man. "You don't need to apologize, Dean. I was walking too fast and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Here, let me help you." Dean offered upon seeing her reach down to pick her bag up from the ground. "Seth told me your shoulder's been bothering you again." He threw the bag over his shoulder with ease, as if it weighed as much as a bag of cotton balls.

"Meh," she shrugged as she began walking along side him. "It just gets a little tense at night, that's all. Hey, has he mentioned anything else?" She was sure he hadn't, but it didn't hurt to ask. Maybe he was confiding in someone.

Dean looked confused for a moment. "Like what?"

Figures he wouldn't know anything. Dean nudged her in the arm with his elbow, prompting her for an answer, but she only shook her head and muttered 'nevermind'.

"Hey," they stopped in front of the door to the Diva's locker room. "You okay?" He asked. His tone was that of concern and seriousness. Andi and Dean were friends, but never really close. After all, how close could a girl be to her boyfriend's best friend? He was always there, though; lingering in the background, quiet as ever, minding his own business. They had shared a lot of secrets. Well, they were mostly Dean's secrets that he accidentally blurted out on those nights he would call Seth to come get him after a night of drinking.

None of them compared to the one she was harboring, though.

"I'm great!" She smiled. "Never been better." His eyes narrowed at her, but he wasn't going to push it. She wasn't fine, that was obvious. He had known this girl for three years. Most of which was spent in some rental car on the road. "I'll see ya later." She said before disappearing behind the door.

Her match went on without a hitch. She gave her all, putting on the best show she could albeit still losing. She hopped in the shower quickly, washing the sweat and makeup from her skin, and then changed into a simple pair of leggings and a hoodie.

Seth was waiting for her at their rental, and he wasn't alone; Roman and Dean stood at his sides. Her stomach churned as she smiled wide at Seth, standing on her tippy toes, beckoning him for a kiss. "Hey, babe." He met her kiss, lingering on her lips a little too long. "You did great out there."

"You guys are gross." Dean groaned. "You ready to go, Rome?" Roman nodded.

"Bye guys," Andi said to her friends as they climbed into their own rental car. Seth's arms were wrapped around her waist, his head resting on top of hers. She would've thought he would release her, but he stayed exactly the way he was.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" He whispered in her ear.

She leaned into him, laying her head on his chest, eyes closed. Feel something, she begged herself. It didn't help. She felt nothing. She wasn't happy, wasn't sad, or angry. She didn't feel love, or joy, or anything. She just felt… there.

She felt bored.

"Seth, I can't do this. I'm sorry." She stepped out of his arms, and around to the passenger's side door. He sighed, climbing into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. "What you said earlier, about not wanting this to become real? We need to make it real, Seth. This pretending shit has got to stop."

"Whatever." He replied.

She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Whatever?" She asked.

"That's what you want to hear, isn't it? Do what you want. I'm not going to fight about this anymore, and I'm not going to get down on my fuckin' hands and knees and beg you to stay with me." Seth paused for a moment. "I love you, Andi. I don't know why you quit loving me, or if you ever did in the first place, but if you want out of this relationship so be it."

"Seth," she said softly.

"Don't 'Seth' me. Let's just get to the hotel, alright?" He threw the car in reverse, backing out of the parking spot they had been sitting in. "And you won't have to worry about getting a room with two beds. I'll get my own room."

She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched the city disappear behind her. If this was what she wanted so badly, why did it feel like she was making a huge mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>It's the first chapter and they're already broken up? What? Patience, my loves.<strong>

**1. Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You - Led Zepplin**

**2. Thought We Had It Good - The Bronze Medal**

**3. ****Love Doesn't Last Too Long - The Weepies**

**Of course, the title credit for this story belongs to 'Bored Of Your Love' by Meg & Dia.**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, as always. I'd love to know what you're thinking.**


	2. Two Months

**I would like to thank the seven people who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you so much, your kind words mean so much to me. Big round of applause for nattiebroskette, Guest, xSamiliciousx, IRENELOVE83, NESSAANCALIME6913, Mandamirra10, and ChelleLew.**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Once she walked through that curtain, there was no turning back.<p>

_"Just remember, this is the moment you've been dreaming of your whole life."_

She stole another glance in the mirror, smoothing a hand over the top of her freshly dyed lavender colored hair; the company's attempt to make her stand out against the other Diva's in the locker room. It was definitely different than the platinum blonde she had in NXT, but she didn't necessarily hate it. The good thing about her rebellious character was that her look could change at any minute. If she wanted to dye her lime green, she could.

Her ring gear was the same way. Though she opted for a more casual, modest style, instead of the usual fishnets and sparkly boyshorts. A crop top and ripped jeans would do it for her. Of course, if she ever got her own t-shirts, she'd have to wear those in order to promote herself. That was company policy.

"You done looking at yourself, yet? It's almost showtime." Andi's friend, Natalya, asked.

Andi could hear AJ almost finish her speech about how she was the savior of the Diva's division, and how she hasn't met a Diva who could compare to her, and how she would have the longest reign as Diva's Champion. This was her moment. This was her time.

She sucked in a deep breath, grabbed the microphone, and threw the curtain open.

The adrenaline started coursing through her veins as she sized up the crowd. This was no comparison to the measly house shows she was accustomed to.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lee?" She asked into the microphone without even hesitating.

AJ's attention turned to the new Diva, a small smirk rose to her lips. "Can I help you?"

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but I'm going to- See, you can come out here and ramble on about how great you are, and I'm not saying you're not. You can talk until you're blue in the face about how no one's better than you, and how you've never met anyone that can beat you… But there's just one tiny problem; you haven't met me yet." Andi prayed that she wasn't transparent, and that her nervousness wasn't showing. "So let me introduce myself, please."

The Diva's Champion laughed and flipped her silky black hair over her shoulder, waiting for Andi to make her way down to the ring.

"My name is Andi Jones." She stuck her hand out to the veteran, but AJ only smirked.

"You think you're better than me, Andi?"

"I know I am, and I can prove it. Let's have a match. Right here, right now."

AJ looked around at the WWE Universe, but their reaction was clearly that they wanted to see a match. Andi's heart raced, beating furiously against her rib cage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see herself on the titantron, but she dared not look. Her face projected for millions to see was going to take getting used to.

"Fine," the veteran replied before handing the microphone and her title to the referee.

The match didn't last long before Andi caught AJ in the perfect position for her finisher; a vicious DDT aptly named 'Razor's Edge'. Andi had perfected the move over the years, and fans knew that as soon as she hit it, she had won the match. This time was no different. The rush of winning her first televised match, and against the Diva's Champion, was incredible.

AJ looked on in disbelief after the three count, wondering how this rookie could beat her. Andi grabbed a mic and rolled out of the ring, a proud smile on her face.

"It was nice to meet you, AJ." She said before disappearing back behind the curtain.

She was met with a slew of 'congratulations' and 'good jobs'. It didn't matter what happened from this moment forward, she was now an official member of the Diva's roster. Her dreams had come true. She couldn't help but look around the backstage area, looking for someone she wasn't going to find. He wouldn't be there to celebrate with her. He had already had his match, and was probably already on the road. Disappointment settled in her bones and she followed Natalya back to the dressing rooms to change.

It didn't take long for the older Diva to notice the sudden change of mood in her young friend. The people who had known her for any length of time knew that she was an open book when it came to emotions.

"Hey, you just won your first match. Cheer up!" Nattie told her.

It wasn't that easy, was it? Her main roster debut was all she and Seth had talked about many late nights. They'd fight sleep, mulling over finishing moves and ring gear. She was in the stands during his Survivor Series debut, she would've thought that he would have at least been watching her's.

All she could do was sigh and proceed to change into much more comfortable clothes.

"How long's it been?" Natalya asked, not dropping it.

Andi's shoulders fell. The answer to that question was 'too long'. It had been two months and a few days since she and Seth broke up, not that she was counting. They spoke on two occasions after that. The first time, was when he asked her when she was going to get her things out of his apartment. The second was when Dean asked her if she wanted to carpool with them, and Seth said 'no'. That was it.

"I think maybe in the last two months we've said four words to each other." She replied as she unlaced her boots. Her voice was low to avoid the other Diva's from overhearing. It didn't take much for words to spread around the WWE. She learned that a long time ago. It took less than a day for the entire company to know about their split; not to mention how quickly it took for online dirt sheets to exploit it.

The comments were harsh. Mostly saying how now that she had made it to the big leagues, she didn't need Seth anymore. There were plenty other talents to choose from now. It made her sick to think about it.

"Breakups are hard, sweetie. You guys weren't just together for a couple of months, you were together for five years. That's longer than most marriages last these days. Give it a little time, he'll come around."

That's what everyone had said; Roman, his girlfriend, Trinity, Nikki and Brie, Daniel. They all told her the same thing. 'Give him time' or 'time heals all wounds'. How much time did he need? All she was asking was to be his friend. It didn't seem like that big of a request.

Daniel Bryan, one of the first people Andi ever met when she began wrestling, and the man who initially hooked her up with Seth to begin with, told her that maybe she shouldn't even try to be friends. He said that being friends with someone after you broke their heart is hard. 'It's a painful, trying experience that takes a lot of time', he said. She couldn't imagine that caliber of pain, because Andi had never felt like that towards anyone.

Her mother died during childbirth. Her father was an Astronomy professor at Iowa State University who passed her off on to someone else while he screwed his students, and blamed the reason on him not ever being there for her on the fact that he was 'busy'. Any guy she met only lasted about three days before she got tired of them. She thought she felt that way about Seth.

She didn't know what she felt about him. However, she did know that it drove her crazy not seeing him; not being able to ask him how his day was. Again, she asked herself if she was making a mistake, but the answer always ended up being 'no'.

"If I broke up with Tyson after all this time, I wouldn't expect him to be my friend right off the bat." Nattie continued, as they roamed the halls towards catering to grab something to eat.

"You can't possibly compare these situations.." Andi replied, holding the door open for her friend. "You guys are married. And you've been together since you were kids. You've got way more years on me and Seth."

"What about Seth?" The voice belonged to that of Dean Ambrose. Andi rolled her eyes at the sound. Ever since the break up, both Roman and Dean, felt that it was necessary to make her uncomfortable at all times. Twenty-eight year old men who acted like eight year olds on a school playground; it was childish.

It didn't take long for her to notice Seth wasn't far behind Dean. He didn't seem pleased at all to see her, but her features softened, and her heart ached. He stopped behind Dean, not because he was interested in what she had been saying about him, but because his friend was blocking the door.

"I uh- I was just saying that I thought you guys did great out there earlier." She replied. Natalya made a sound and pulled her lips into a thin line to keep from smiling, before heading off towards the other divas. Andi must've been transparent. She was panicking.

"Of course we did great, we're The Shield," Ambrose boasted. "Now, you two gonna kiss and make up, or what?" That's what she was talking about. They always had to add their two cents, no matter what. He could've overheard her and Nattie talking about puppies, and he'd chime in with 'I know a puppy who needs adopting. He's over there, his name's Seth.' Because that's how childish he was.

Dean sauntered off, leaving Andi and Seth standing awkwardly in the doorway. She expected him to follow his best friend out into the hallway and not say anything to her, but he stayed. His eyes were glued to the floor for a moment before slowly dragging up to meet her's. She always loved those warm, dark chocolate colored eyes. Her heart beat frantically against her chest as she waited for him to say something, because she couldn't think of a single thing other than 'hi'.

"You did great tonight." He said quickly before stepping out into the hallway.

It took her a moment to realize what he had said, because he actually said something. "Wait, you saw?" She gasped after having registered his words in her head. It was too late though, he was already too far away to hear her. It may not have been much, but it was progress in her mind.

She joined Natalya, Brie, and Trinity at the table. They each had that look on their faces that silently asked 'what happened'. No doubt, each one of the girls were watching what had transpired between her and Seth; they thrived on drama. It was something that set her apart from the other Diva's. She couldn't care less who was dating who.

She slumped down in her chair, letting out a long breath. Six pairs of eyes were glued to her every move, trying to decipher her emotions. It didn't take long for a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. "He saw my debut," she said confidently. All three girls let out a sigh of relief. "And he said I did great."

"That's good!" Brie replied with excitement.

"Maybe he's coming around." Trin said.

"I hope so." Nattie added.

Andi smiled and nodded her head, taking a bite out of her apple while the girls immersed themselves in another topic, Nattie's attraction to Fandango. All she could think about was that Seth saw her debut. She wondered what he thought of it, outside of 'you did great'. He was always the one critiquing her skill, making her better. His opinion mattered to her. Even now.

"Hey Shorty, you coming?" Trinity asked her, pulling her from her thoughts. "We're all about to hit the road."

"No, you guys go ahead. I think I'm going to stay and watch the main event. I'll get a ride with someone, it's fine." She replied. The only reason she wanted to stay was because she had heard that The Shield would be in the dark match, and she wanted to watch. She thought about maybe catching Seth again, but she didn't want to push her luck too hard.

She was happy with the four words he had given her tonight, and had hope that he would be open to the idea of being friends. It was 'normal' for the person doing the breaking up to ask to still be friends, but she never did. Maybe the next time she saw him, she would. The worst that could happen would be for him to say no, and she would understand.

Then again, there was always the possibility that he's say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Seth will be open to the idea of being friends? Do you think he <em>should?<em>**

**1. Try - The xx**

**2. How's It Going to Be - Jack And White**

**As always, your reviews are appreciated and encouraged.**


	3. What I Deserve

**Big thanks to xSamiliciousx, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, Mandamirra10, nattiebroskette, Khaaaaaan, Bajor10, Shield316, lookitsria, and IRENELOVE83 for reviewing. It means so much to me. I love you all so much.**

**Enjoy this update which is long overdue.**

* * *

><p>The plans changed.<p>

She knew they would. A story line never started and ended the same way the creative team planned it at the beginning. Her title shot hadn't disappeared completely, but now, instead of only going through AJ Lee to get it, she'd have to face the entire Diva's locker room and AJ to get it. They wanted Andi Jones to be different, and not just get her way because she was new. One win over the Diva's Champion didn't prove anything to the WWE Universe; only that the older talent really did get shoved further down the totem pole when someone new arrived.

"Think of it as a video game," Stephanie McMahon had told her when she was notified of the change. Her slick, condescending tone meant nothing to Andi. It only made her feel like she was being treated like a child. "You have to defeat everyone else before you get to the big boss."

It was Thanksgiving weekend, and Smackdown would play into the holiday, even though it would be televised the day after. Andi was excited about the holiday; a break from the road gave her time to go home and see her dad. She missed her house and her dog and her bed. It was only a couple of days, but she was thankful for them.

When she arrived at the arena in Uncasville, Connecticut, she greeted the group of fans that were braving the cold weather just for an autograph. She knew that maybe some of them weren't there to see her, but it was rare for the more popular stars to come out and actually sign an autograph unless they were getting paid for it. That was one thing Andi hated about the business. She never wanted to become one of those wrestlers who sat down at an organized meet-and-greet that her fans paid money for. Buying a ticket to the event was enough for her.

AJ had a match on Main Event before Smackdown. Andi wouldn't be too far, watching her new nemesis from the sidelines as she sat perched on the barricade. Andi wasn't particularly a heel character, but she sat there and yawned during the match, and even pulled out her phone to tweet a few times to show her complete disinterest. This scene would set up Smackdown perfectly. AJ would call Andi down to the ring, and place a bet that if she could defeat every Diva in the back, that AJ would put her title on the line at the TLC pay-per-view in December.

Her second match would be that night against Eva Marie.

"Have you talked to Seth today?" Andi looked up at Natalya as she laced up her boots, getting ready to answer AJ's proposal. She had been trying to push her brief conversation with Seth to the back of her mind and prepare herself for her match tonight, but she couldn't. She shook her head at the blonde and continued lacing up. "I would have thought you would after yesterday."

"It was just a conversation in passing. If he didn't have to pass by me to get to through the door, he probably wouldn't have said anything." She replied, keeping her eyes cast downwards. She didn't want to admit to herself or anyone else that she had over analyzed every word he spoke and lost sleep contemplating the idea of seeking him out and asking him if he really meant what he said.

"I think it'd be good if you tried talking to him." Her friend told her. "Just try."

As soon as Andi finished lacing up her boots, she stood up. "I'm afraid to try." She said in a whisper. There were other girls who weren't too far away, she didn't want them to hear. "I thought about this all night. I broke up with him, Nattie. After five years, I broke up with him because I didn't feel the same way." The two girls made their way out of the locker room and into the hallways of the arena, walking towards Gorilla.

"Am I questioning that decision?" Andi continued. "Yeah, I am. At first I thought maybe I should try and be friends with him, but that's not going to work. That never works. And I'm afraid that if it does work, I'm going to end up falling in love with him again, and I don't want that, because it's just going to land me right back here. I'll feel something for a few months and then nothing. We can't be friends." Nattie's face was painted with a frown. "It's what's best."

She knew the problem was her. That's what stung so bad about it; she couldn't blame anyone. Sure, she could try and say that it was because Seth; he's predictable, annoying, cares too much. But Andi knew that she was the problem, and she had to fix it before she could even think about trying to be friends with Seth again.

"I need to fix myself." She told Natalya.

The backstage crew pointed Andi towards the curtain. Her music began to play and she stepped out, smiling brightly at the people in the stands, leaving all of her problems in the back. AJ sneered at her as she made her way to the ring with a bounce in her step. She could hear some of the crowd cheering as she passed by and she smiled even bigger.

"You were saying?" Andi asked as soon as she stepped in the ring.

"Andi, right?" AJ asked. Andi nodded. "You beat the Diva's Champion, congratulations. You want a shot at this?" She patted the title belt that hung around her shoulder. "I'll give you one. But I'm not just going to hand it to you. You're new here, you need to earn it. I'll give it to you, Andi, you're different and I like that about you. You aren't like all those other Barbie Dolls in the back. But you're going to have to go through them to get to me. If you can beat every "Diva" in the back, I'll put my title on the line at TLC. What'dya say?"

Andi nodded, getting a feel for what the crowd wanted. They all seemed to be on board with this idea, putting themselves in Andi's corner, which was exactly what she wanted. "How could I refuse? You've got yourself a deal, Miss Lee." Andi stuck out her hand and AJ shook it without hesitation. "A chance to beat up a bunch of frilly, cookie-cutter bimbos while you watch and realize the mistake you've just made, perfect."

Just as Andi finished her statement, Eva Marie's music hit and the fiery redhead made her way down to the ring. AJ slid under the bottom rope and began her way up the ramp. During the entire match she stood at the top of the stage, watching as Andi made a corpse of Eva. After the three count, Andi waved at AJ while the referee held her hand in the air. The crowd cheered loudly, feeling the adrenaline rush she was feeling. She slid out of the ring and slapped the hands that were being held out to her as she walked back up the ramp.

Eva Marie was waiting for her when she came through the curtain. "You're a natural out there. How long have you been doing this?" She asked, handing Andi a bottle of water.

"Ten years or so." Andi shrugged. "You're having problems selling moves. You want some help?"

The redhead smiled and sighed. "You're so good. If I was as half as good as you I'd feel a lot better about myself. I just feel like I'm over thinking everything. Trying to be too perfect, you know?"

"Everyone goes through it. I'll definitely try and help and give you some pointers. How about on Monday before the show?" Eva nodded in appreciation, thanking Andi multiple times. She had never been asked for help before. Having someone who's been on the main roster longer than she has ask her for help in the ring made her feel good**.  
><strong>

Andi parted ways with Eva, making her way to the catering department to grab something to eat before she jumped on her plane to Iowa. The last time she was in her home state she was collecting her things from Seth's apartment. The couple never officially lived together. Most of their time was spent on the road anyways, in hotel rooms. The couple days out of the month that they did get to go home was spent at his place. She still had a house that she shared with her friend, Corinne.

She didn't look for Seth, or linger around in hopes of running into him. She changed out of her gear, packed her bags, said her goodbyes, and left. This was the first time she had returned home alone. She sat in her seat on the plane, holding on to the armrest instead of Seth's hand. She always hated flying, but he made it easier for her. Even on their last flight, he held her hand despite the fact that just a week prior she had told him it was over.

It was late when she got home. Corinne worked nights and wasn't home. The house was cold and felt empty. It didn't feel right for her to be there, like she was out of place. She dropped her bags at the front door, not even bothering to take a shower, and plopped down on the couch. There was a long list of television shows on the DVR that she needed to catch up on, though she probably wouldn't even make it through the first hour because she was so exhausted.

It took no time at all for her to doze off, but the three hours she had been asleep felt like three minutes when she woke up to a knock at the door. She brushed it off, thinking that she dreamed it and dozed off to sleep for a few more seconds before she heard the knock again. Andi sat up, rubbing the crust from her eyes and stretched. She walked to the window and peaked through one of the blinds but saw no one at the door. When she opened the door, she saw a familiar blonde and black head of hair disappearing down her sidewalk.

"Seth?" She asked as she cracked open the screen door. It was cold enough outside that she could see her breath. It crossed her mind that she could have been dreaming him being there, seeing as he has no reason to be.

He turned around at the sound of her voice. His hair was completely dry and frizzy as opposed to soaking wet like he wore it during a match. His hoodie clung tightly to his arms, defining the shape of his muscles. "I found this in my dresser as I was folding up my clothes." He said holding up a shirt she thought she had lost on the road. "Figured you want it back."

Seth took a few steps toward her, reaching his arm out to hand her the shirt. "Thanks," she said as she took it from him. He nodded and began his way back to his car. "Do you want to come in for a minute? Maybe have a cup of hot chocolate before you leave?"

She held the door open for him as he stepped inside. He slipped his shoes off at the door. "Didn't even get to unpack, huh?" He asked, motioning towards her bags. The air surrounding them was thick and awkward. His words seemed forced, but Andi knew that he wouldn't be there if he didn't want to be, and Seth knew that she wouldn't have invited him inside if she didn't want him there.

"I was too tired." Andi disappeared into the kitchen.

Seth stood in the threshold of the kitchen as she started pulling out the ingredients she needed to make hot cocoa. "I didn't come here for hot chocolate," he said. She froze where she stood, her breath caught in her throat. "Or to bring you a shirt I could've easily given to you on Monday."

"I know," she said in a whisper.

His footsteps crossed the floor until she could feel him standing directly behind her. He lifted his hand to move the hair that draped over her shoulder to the other side. The feeling of his fingertips slightly brushing against the back of her neck made her shiver. "Please don't push me away, Andi." His lips grazed her ear. Without thinking, Andi dropped her head to the side. "I miss you," he told her as he placed a kiss the exposed skin of her neck.

She turned around quickly, her arms immediately found their place around his neck. He lifted her on to the kitchen counter, wedging himself between her legs. Their lips connected almost instantly; deep, and passionate, and hungry. Neither one of them having felt the other in what felt like an eternity, especially for Seth.

He pulled her shirt off and she wasted no time in peeling his jacket from his torso. His warm arms wrapped around her cold frame like a blanket as he held her. She wanted more, pushing his shirt over his head. Andi paused for a moment to run her fingers over his sculpted abs. His eyes met her's, softly gazing down at her, searching for any inkling that she wanted to stop.

She didn't. She knew that they should, but it was much more complicated than that.

Seth carried her to her bedroom down the hall, laying her down on the cold comforter. Goosebumps formed on her skin as he hovered over her. Every time his skin touched hers, a warm shock shot throughout her body. He pulled her towards the end of the bed, his fingers toying with the hem of her leggings before sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the side. Seth dropped to his knees. His eyes locked on hers as he kissed his way up her inner thighs.

He slid a finger under the cotton fabric of her underwear and pulled it to the side as he placed one kiss on her warm skin. She let out a small whine when he stopped there, pulling away from her to strip himself of his jeans. She moved to rest her head on the pillows, rubbing her clit as she watched him watch her as he stroked his cock. He licked his lips and crawled towards her, placing kisses from her hip bones to the skin just beneath her breasts.

Seth's tongue danced around her hardened nipple before he pulled into into his mouth and released it with a _pop_. Her hand snaked through his hair, pulling him up to meet her mouth in a kiss. She felt his erection press up against her entrance and moaned against his lips. Seth slid himself inside of her, slowly at first, but wasted no time picking up his pace.

Andi gasped and Seth took advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips. Her moans were muffled by his mouth, the vibrations driving Seth insane. There was no way he'd be able to keep up like this, not after being without her for so long. He slowed down, allowing his thrusts to become more deep, hitting her cervix each time. She cried his name out into the darkness of her room. The corners of her eyes glistened as her eyes began to water. She forgot how well he really knew her body.

He ducked his head once more and pulled a nipple between his teeth, lightly biting down. "Seth," she moaned in a heated breath. She was close. He knew the way she felt right before she was about to explode and she was almost there.

Once again, he picked up his pace; quickening his thrusts to meet her needs. Her body was tense, tightening around him. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, not caring about the red teeth marks he was sure to cause. As she cursed his name, a wave of warmth crashed over her; flowing from her head to her toes. She panted as he finished right behind her. Their bodies no longer cool to the touch, but slick with sweat. Seth's hair was matting to the nape of his neck.

He fell into place next to her, an arm still draped over her small frame; rising and falling as she breathed. It took no time for her to fall asleep next to him, feeling more at home than ever in his arms.

The feeling didn't stay for long, because when she woke up a few hours later, Seth was no longer beside her. She sat up, holding the sheets to her naked body, and looked around her near empty room. His jeans and boxers weren't haphazardly laying on the floor, they were gone as well. She thought for a moment that this is what she deserved, and that she didn't blame him for leaving. However, the thought was cut short when she smelled the inviting aroma of coffee floating through the air.

Andi grabbed her undergarments from the floor and a t-shirt from her dresser and made her way out into the hallway. Her lips were curled into a smile at the thought of Seth standing at the counter, shirtless, making coffee for the two of them like he had so many times before. However, when she came to the kitchen, it wasn't Seth making coffee but Corinne, who quirked an eyebrow at her roommate.

"What happened to you?" Corinne asked as she took a small sip from her mug. Andi's smile faded as she looked around the kitchen. Her shirt was balled up on the counter next to the hot chocolate she was going to make for Seth and herself. She caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror that hung on the refrigerator; her hair was a wild mess, and her make up was smeared.

"Nice to see you too." Andi replied, ignoring her friend's question and heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Seth seemed to be in a hurry to leave this morning. What'd you guys do? Have 'I miss you but we aren't getting back together' sex, because if you did that's really shitty of you." Leave it to Corinne to be the crude voice of reason.

Andi brushed it off. Corinne was probably just in another one of her permanent mood swings. "I don't want to talk about it, Rin." She said as she disappeared into the living room to get her bags from in front of the door. Corinne followed her every move.

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, you know? Ignoring your problems never solves anything. I mean, you ignored the 'Seth Problem' for five years and now look what's happening."

Andi said nothing as her friend berated her down the hallway. She only slammed her bedroom door in her face and hoped that Corinne got the message. Her heart sunk as she looked around the room. She wanted to pretend that she had dreamed what happened mere hours ago, but she couldn't. It happened, and she let it happen.

She deserved this, and she didn't blame him.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's playing games? Or something else?<strong>

**Now I've got to write two Thanksgiving themed updates. One for this story and one for Paradise City. I have to take my mom to the hospital though, so both of those updates will be delayed. I apologize. **

**1. No Consequences - VersaEmerge**

**2. The Shadowlands - Ryan Adams**

**Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged. **


	4. Loneliness Burns

**Big thanks to UntilNeverDawns, Khaaaaaaan, nattiebroskette, ChelleLew, IRENELOVE83, xSamiliciousx, AliceJericho, Shield316, AyeBlaney, angelsdee327, inksy5967, reignsbabee, and Mandamirra10. ****Dear inksy5967, tell your friend I said thank you!**

**Warning, this chapter includes Crossfit. My body hurt from just reading about some of the work outs these guys do. Phew.**

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon on Thanksgiving Day.<p>

Andi stood in front of her mirror, staring at herself, completely disinterested in the reflection that stared right back. This wasn't where she saw herself ten years ago. Of course, this was where she wanted to be, more or less. But she thought she'd be happier. The term seemed almost lost to her now.

Her lavender hair was curled and draped over her shoulder. It covered the faint set of teeth markings that had been left in her skin. She tried to hide the hickies that bruised her with makeup, but it only made them look even more obvious. Maybe, on the off chance, no one would notice.

"Are you coming to dinner?" She asked Corinne as she grabbed her coat from the front closet.

Her roommate rolled her eyes in response. Every year Andi invited her to holiday dinners; New Years, Thanksgiving, Christmas. Every year Corinne declined each offer, mumbling some sarcastic remark about how she has a 'real' job and she actually has to 'work'. That was Corinne's problem, though. Fourteen hour shifts at the hospital, barely any sleep. That kind of schedule would turn anyone into a frigid bitch. Corinne was no exception.

"Next time you sleep with your ex-boyfriend, give him a lesson in hickey placement." Andi looked at Corinne with a frown before adjusting her cardigan over her dress, trying not to look like she cared too much. If she wasn't self conscious before, she definitely was now. "That didn't help at all." Corinne stated with a smirk.

"I appreciate your concern, Corinne." Andi replied. "I know my life is one big joke to you." Her roommate shrugged and directed her attention back to the textbook that sat in her lap. "I'll bring you home some leftovers," Andi said as she grabbed her keys from the hook.

Her father lived in a gorgeous, brick house in a fancy, rich neighborhood in Ames. Andi sat in her car, staring up at the front door. Her hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white, trying to shake her nerves. No matter how many times she told herself that she was excited to spend time with her father, she couldn't quite convince herself. Because spending time with her dad meant spending time with his new girlfriend. It was never just the two of them, it was always Andi, her father, and whatever student needed extra credit that week.

In the driveway sat his Porsche and a shiny, brand new Mercedes Benz with a license plate reading 'PRNCESS'. Andi's face fell flat as she walked by the vehicle that no doubt belonged to Josie, short for Josephine; the young, strikingly beautiful, foreign exchange student from Spain. A crystal hung from the rear view mirror in the shape of a star. It was fitting, because her father was an Astronomy professor.

She knocked on the front door a few times, waiting rather impatiently for an answer. Her foot tapped on the concrete beneath her. "Andi!" A bleached smile and a long, thick mane of black hair stood in front of her. Andi smiled politely at Josie, but it was forced. "Tim, it's Andi!" Josephine called over her shoulders. She held her arms out, suggesting a hug, but Andi shook her head and stepped through the door.

"Andromeda!"

"Please don't call me that, Dad." She groaned as her father pulled her in a tight hug.

"Where's Seth?" Right, she hadn't told him that they had broken up. Her father's face fell after he looked down at her expression. "Oh, that's okay." He said, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze. "Are you hungry? We have plenty to eat!"

Andi followed him to the kitchen. Josephine wasn't far behind, a jealous pout on her bright, red lips. She plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh and immersed herself in her cellphone, turning the channel from the football game to MTV. Andi loved her dad, but it killed her that he was dating someone four years younger that she was. What was a man in his early fifties doing with a twenty-two year old child? Was it the sex? Did he just need companionship? Didn't he know these girls were just using him for his Master Card and good grades?

He fixed her a plate and sat across from her at the kitchen table. "I like the purple," he said. "I watched your debut. I'm so proud of you, Andi. Your mother would be so proud, as well." Andi shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth to avoid the subject. "What happened to Seth? You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she replied as she swallowed.

Her father nodded, looking down at the colorful bowl of fruit that sat in the middle of the table. "Have you met anyone new?" He was really pressing the personal questions today. Maybe he was trying to make up for lost time.

Andi shook her head again.

"Wrestling is going good, though, right? How long are you home for? Do you want to stay a couple days? It'd be nice having you around for more than a few hours. You and Josie could go shopping or something, get to know each other." She wished that she could feel comforted by how hard he tried, but it all felt too forced.

"Dad, I'm really not interested in hanging out with your girlfriend." He frowned. "I'm only going to be in town until Sunday, but I've got to, you know, do stuff. I'm probably going to spend a couple days in the gym. I have got to do laundry, as soon as possible. I wish I could stay, but I can't." That was a lie. She could stay if she really wanted to, but she had no desire to spend the few precious days that she had off with her dad and his Salma Hayek wannabe.

After catching up, Andi found herself back on the front steps, giving her father a goodbye hug. In one hand, she held a plate of leftovers for Corinne as promised. In the other, she held a thermos of coffee to keep her awake on the two hour drive she had back to Iowa City. It was late, she was kicking herself for staying as long as she did. Even Josephine had already gone to bed.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." Her father said to her as he lingered in the doorway. "You're welcome here anytime, you know that. I love you. Be careful out there on the road."

Andi nodded. "I love you, Dad."

She started her car and looked back up at the house one last time. In the dark, it was illuminated by little, golden Christmas lights that wrapped around the columns. Her father waved at her one last time before stepping back inside the confines of his warm home. The fourteen degree temperature made it almost unbearable to even step outside for a few seconds.

Andi turned the heat up as high as it could go and directed it towards her feet. She connected an AUX cord from her phone to the stereo of her car and pressed play on a playlist Seth had made her a few months ago. Most of the songs were sad and slow, geared towards the end of their relationship. She thought she would have heard from him by now, if nothing but a text saying 'Happy Thanksgiving'. However, he was staying silent.

She drove absentmindedly, letting the music fill her ears. Why would he leave without saying goodbye? Why would he even make the hour long trip to Iowa City from Davenport if he was just going to up and leave without so much as a note on her pillow, a text, something? It didn't make sense. He wasn't like that. Seth was the kind of guy who woke you up with kisses, and breakfast in bed, and wanted to just cuddle all day while watching every Marvel movie that had ever been made.

The signs to Davenport lined the interstate, seemingly calling out to her to drive the extra hour to his hometown. She wanted to see him. She wanted to know what he was doing, and if he had a good Thanksgiving. She missed him and his family, whom had loved her from the start. Reluctantly, she took the exit that would take her back to her house, merging off the path that would lead her home.

Andi spent all of the next day doing laundry and cleaning the house. She took her dog for a run, stopped at a few friend's houses and caught up with them. On Saturday, Andi made the drive out to Davenport. She wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that Iowa City only had one Crossfit gym, and not a very good one at that. Maybe she was using the gym as an excuse to see Seth, but she felt relieved when she didn't see his car in the parking lot.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Brandon, Andi's coach and friend, said as he saw her come through the door. "We've missed you around here!" He pulled her into a sweaty hug, giving her a noogie as he did so. "Where you been at?"

"On the road." Andi replied as she began her stretches.

"Still following Rollins around like a little lovestruck school girl?"

She hated how everyone needed to ask about Seth. She would have thought that after two months, everyone would already know. She laughed it off and continued stretching, making small talk with Brandon about her daily schedule and trying to fit everything in the small time frame that she had before the show.

He gave her a small piece of paper with his recommended 'workout of the day' scribbled on it. She groaned loudly. "I'm not your friend anymore, Bandon." She said as she saw the words 'Fran', 'Annie', and 'Filthy'. Each one the name of a different kind of work out. She needed it, but she didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be. If Seth hadn't been here already, he would be.

"Come on, Andi! Won't you stay awhile?"

She began on her first workout, Fran, which consisted of pull-ups and thrusters that were to be done as quickly as possible in three rounds. Pull-ups were never Andi's favorite thing to do, no matter how many times she had to do them. In about seven minutes she was finished. She took her time, allowing herself to warm up to the bars again. After a short rest, she moved on to Annie, another ass-kicking workout that included 150 double unders and 150 sit ups. When she was finished with Annie, she moved on to the Filthy 50. Fifty reps of ten different exercises, which she would swap out the double unders for a run instead.

As she began getting herself ready for her box jumps, something caught her eye at the door. Her heart sped up almost instantly, and it wasn't because of the exercise. His eyes locked on her as soon as he stepped a foot in the door. She sent a small smile his way and tried kicking herself back into gear and focus on her workout. _In through the nose, out through the mouth, Andi. Breathe._

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Seth said casually as he stood in front of her, watching. She didn't reply, only continued jumping, trying to keep count and her breathing leveled. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

Andi's feet landed on the ground and she wiped her forehead. "Why'd you leave?" She asked him under her breath, skipping the small talk. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Andi nodded her head, "that's what I thought." She moved around him and took off towards the front door, grabbing her hoodie from the coat rack.

"Wait, Andi!" He called after her. As soon as she hit the pavement, she took off in a sprint down the sidewalk. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, he was always the faster runner, and the cold slowed her down even more. He grabbed a hold of her elbow and spun her around to face him. "Can you just stop for a second?"

"You come over to my house and you- in the middle of the night, completely unannounced, and then you leave before I wake up in the morning?" Her voice was raised as she panted, holding her arms over her head. Her breath showed in the crisp air.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" He asked.

"You can't just do that!"

"I can't just do that? Do what, Andi? For months you pushed me away. You wouldn't even look at me. You wouldn't let me touch you, hold you, or even talk to you. We were together for five years, Andi. I loved you." He said between breaths.

"You don't anymore?" Her voice was low. She wasn't even sure if he wanted him to hear her or not. He did, though. His eyes narrowed at her, wondering why she even cared who he loved or didn't. Andi looked up at Seth with a defeated look on her face. "I miss you." She said. "I miss you when I'm on a flight by myself, I miss you at Thanksgiving dinner, and at three o'clock in the morning when I can't sleep." She didn't know why she was telling him this, she knew what his answer would be.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left then." Bingo. We have a winner. Seth sighed and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Look, I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I heard Corinne in the kitchen and I know how she is, alright? I didn't want her making some sarcastic remarks and making you or me feel like shit after everything, you know what I mean? If I had stayed it would have been weird, and awkward, and I didn't want to hear you telling me that you regretted it because that's what would have happened."

"You're wrong." She replied, shaking her head.

"No I'm not," he said. "But if I am, then Andi, you really need to figure out what you want. You can't tell me it's over one day and then a few weeks later want to be together again because you're not used to being lonely."

She was at a loss for words, and he didn't say anything else as his words sunk into her. He meant it all. He was still hurting, but he'd rather her take the time she needed to herself than fall back into whatever they had going on; even if it stung like hell to be away from her. In the end, they both only wanted what was best for each other, and it didn't take long for Seth to come to terms with the fact that maybe he wasn't it.

The other night was a mistake. He knew it, she knew it. He didn't know what to do with himself that night, and somehow wound up on her front porch. It wouldn't happen again, though. It couldn't. It almost killed him to leave her that morning.

He gave her one last final look and brushed by her to continue with his run. "I'll see you on Monday!" He called over his shoulder before he was too far gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth and Andi just make me really emotional. I don't even know why.<strong>

**1. Loneliness Burns - Transit****

**2. Transatlanticism - Death Cab For Cutie**

**3. Passenger Seat - Death Cab For Cutie**

**4. The Only One - Transit**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. **


	5. Someone Else

**I'd like to thank nattiebroskette, ChelleLew, Khaaaaaaan, AliceJericho, IRENELOVE83, and Shield316 for your continued support. I hope I haven't lost all you other guys out there. **

**Brace yourselves, this one's pretty long.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning came too soon.<p>

Her bags were already packed and waiting at the door. Her next break would be in a few weeks come Christmas, and she was relieved that she could fit three weeks of clothes into her one suitcase. It was early, the sun had just began to rise. She skipped making herself a cup of coffee, not wanting to wake Corinne who had fallen asleep on the couch doing homework. Andi hopped into the shower, fixed her hair and make up, threw on a dress, and was ready to go within an hour.

"Be good to Rin for me, okay?" She whispered to her dog who had taken to sleeping with her roommate. She didn't blame him, after all she was barely home.

"Hey," Andi heard a groggy voice from behind her as she opened the door. She cursed herself for waking Corinne up. "Be careful on the road, okay?" Andi smiled her and nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Before she could say anything, Corinne had already closed her eyes and dozed off again.

Andi found herself on another lonely flight, bundled up in her seat under a blanket. She was headed to Oklahoma City for Monday Night Raw. Tonight, the cast of Total Divas would speak out against Andi, letting her know how they felt about the new girl coming in and taking their title opportunity away from them. Her match would be against Summer Rae, and it'd be a quick one. The duo had a near four minutes. It wasn't long at all, and Andi was disappointed, but it was still something.

As soon as she touched down, she went through the long, boring process of nabbing a rental car and headed to the hotel. There were fans waiting in the lobby when she arrived. A few of them called out to her, and she promised that she'd come back down and sign some autographs. When she got to her room, her opponent and roommate for the night was already there. Summer was painting her toenails and trying to talk on the phone at the same time.

Andi gave her a small wave and tucked her bag in the corner. After she checked her reflection in the mirror, Andi mouthed to Summer that she was going to head back downstairs. The blonde nodded and went back to her conversation, yelling at the person on the other end about Christmas plans.

The crowd cheered for her when she came back downstairs and made good on her promise. They probably expected her to disappear and leave them hanging. Andi wasn't like that, though, not to her fans. She signed everything that was put in front of her and took a picture with every one of them until they were no longer interested that she was there.

"Excuse me, Ms. Andi?" A small voice asked from behind her. She turned to see a young girl with purple hair like hers. She couldn't have been more than thirteen. "I was hoping you could take a picture with me?" The girl was so sweet that Andi couldn't resist. Not that she would have anyways.

"Absolutely!" She beamed. "What's your name, hun?"

"Elise," the girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Elise! Do mind if we take the picture on on my phone? I'd like to tweet it because we're hair twins. That is, if you don't mind." The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. Andi pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them, quickly posting it to her Twitter and Instagram. Then she let Elise take one on her own phone.

"Are you going to beat all the Divas and become champion?" The girl asked.

"We'll have to see. They're all really tough and talented, and each one of them deserves to be champ. Hopefully I can beat 'em, though. I think I'll do alright as long as I have you cheering me on."

Suddenly, the crowd began to cheer loudly again, signaling the arrival of another superstar. Only, when Andi looked up, she didn't see one superstar, but three. All three members of The Shield were being ushered in the front doors. She gave them a smile, and mouthed for them to come over. The crowd pleaded with her, but the guys seemed to be ignoring them.

"Do you guys want to meet The Shield?" She asked loudly. They all cheered in agreement. Seth was the first one to give in, Andi knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He was a lot like her when it came to their fans. Roman followed suit, and Dean wasn't far behind. Andi looked down at the young girl beside her who seemed nervous. "Do you like The Shield?" She asked.

Elise nodded and showed Andi the sign she had made dedicated to the faction. Andi asked who her favorite member was. The girl hesitated before she said Dean Ambrose.

"I like your hair!" Seth said as he kneeled down in front of the girl. Andi's heart skipped a beat as she watched him. "You pull it off better than this one," he said as he pointed up to his ex-girlfriend. Elise blushed and looked up at Andi who only nodded in reply. She took a picture of the two of them, and Seth autographed the girl's sign.

Andi pulled Roman aside, making him do the same thing. Elise looked as if she was about to cry as she saw Dean heading towards her. "Dean, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Andi said. "This is Elise."

"It's nice to meet you, Sweetheart. What's that you got there?" Dean pointed to her sign. She reluctantly showed him. He smiled genuinely as he saw the hand drawn three headed dog logo. "That's really awesome, did you draw that?" He asked. Elise nodded but still hadn't said anything. "You can talk to me, I don't bite."

"You're my favorite wrestler." She replied.

"Aw, shucks. I'm flattered." Dean replied. "Come here, let's take a picture."

He bent down and motioned for her to jump on his back for a piggy-back style pose. The girl's face blushed bright red as Dean lifted her off the ground with no effort at all. Andi snapped a couple pictures of the two of them, before Dean said his goodbyes and disappeared towards the elevator. When she looked back down at the girl, she noticed that Elise had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Elise said. "That was the best moment of my life."

Andi smiled. "I'm glad. I hope you have fun tonight and enjoy the show." She gave the girl a hug before she said her goodbyes to the rest of the crowd and headed towards the elevator herself.

When she got to her designated floor, and in her room, she plopped down on her bed and sighed. It was almost time to start heading to the arena. Summer was already gone. She must have snuck out the back while Andi was downstairs. Andi sent a quick text to Eva Marie, remembering that she had promised to help the diva in the ring tonight before the show.

A soft knock came from her door. Seth stood on the other side; hair pulled back and tied in a little bun, glasses, colorful screamo band t-shirt. "Just a second!" Andi called as she darted into the bathroom to check her appearance. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and teased it with her fingers, trying to give herself some appeal. She stripped herself of her sweater and tossed it on the bed, and finally opened the door.

"Hey," he said softly to her. "Can I come in for a second?"

She held the door open for him as he stepped inside her room. A lump was forming in her throat as she moved to sit down on her bed. Seth sat on the bed opposite her, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He always did that when he was nervous.

They sat in silence for a minute; Andi was waiting for him to break it, not knowing why he was here. Seth rubbed his hands together, on his jeans, through his hair. He was definitely nervous. He had no idea how to tell her. "How was your flight?" He settled for making small talk first, because it might make it easier to transition the conversation to the fact that he had started dating someone else.

"It was a flight," she replied narrowing her eyes at him. She knew him too well for this.

He was avoiding her stare, knowing that the words on the tip of his tongue were sure to cause an argument, and that's not what he wanted. She was either going to yell or she was going to pretend she didn't care. The latter would be easier for him to deal with so that he could pretend she didn't care as well, even though he knew it would truly hurt her. And when he thought about hurting her, he hated himself. "That's good." He said.

Andi nodded. "So what's up? I know you didnt come over here for idle chit-chat."

"What? We can't have a conversation?" He was stalling, bad. "I thought you wanted to be friends."

Before she could answer, someone knocked obnoxiously loudly on the hotel door. It could only be one person. _"Open up, lovebirds."_ Dean said. Andi sighed and stood up, allowing him in. Seth let out a breath, thankful that his friend had unintentionally saved him. Sure, he was only digging himself a hole, but the longer he could put off seeing that look on her face, the better. "What are you two doing in here?" Dean asked. "Andi, did I mention you look absolutely gorgeous today?"

"Thank you, Dean." Andi replied with a smile. "I wish I could say the same about you." She reached up a hand and messed with his already messy mop of hair. Seth rolled his eyes, not liking the playful banter between his best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

"You ready to go, man?" Dean asked his teammate.

Seth sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay?" Andi said, but it was more a question.

Soon after they left, Andi packed up her own things and headed towards the arena, changing into something more comfortable first. She couldn't get in the ring and warm up with a dress on. Eva was waiting for her, sitting on the barricade as Dean and Dustin Rhodes practiced a few moves in the ring. Seth wasn't far, standing on the sidelines going over technique with Cody.

Andi started with stretching, she always did. She propped her foot up on the barricade and stretched her muscles as much as she could. She repeated the stretch with her other leg.

"Someone likes what they see," Eva joked. Andi looked over her shoulder to see Seth look away quickly. "Boy was practically drooling over there."

Andi shrugged. "It was probably more of a glare of hatred than lust." She replied, stretching her arms over her head. "I think he's begun to resent me, and that's okay, because it's probably easier for him that way."

Eva gave her a look saying that she didn't buy it. Dean called the two girls into the ring, letting them know he and Dustin were finished, and took a seat in the corner on a top turnbuckle to watch. Not too long into their run-through, Summer climbed into the ring as well, and took the reigns from Eva. Suggesting that she watch as Andi and herself practiced their moves for tonight's match.

When Andi hooked Summer's arms for the DDT, she guided Eva through what she should be doing in this moment. It was all about acting and facial expressions. "The audience doesn't know that her head didn't hit the mat, but they think it did because she looks like she's in pain." She said as she planted Summer into the canvas.

"I'm a damn good teacher." Dean said as he hopped down from his perch. "Everything she learned, she got from me." He boasted to the other two girls in the ring. Seth scoffed loudly from the sidelines. Dean rolled his eyes, "you sure as hell didn't teach her that."

It was true that Dean was the one who taught Andi most of her moveset. She was sporadic and wild in the ring like he was. That's what the Higher-ups liked about her though, that she wasn't afraid to jump off the top rope, and expressed her feelings for wanting to have a tables match. Seth was the one who taught her how to sell those moves, though.

Before heading off to the back, Andi gave Eva a few more pointers, and told her who to call when she was at home in California. Andi had made a lot of friends over the years, and if Eva ever needed any help, she knew the right people who could help her become a lot better.

The rest of her day flew by, and before she knew it, Andi found herself sitting in Gorilla with Summer and the rest of the Total Divas cast. Their match was second on the card after Dolph Ziggler v. Damien Sandow for a shot against Big E for the Intercontinental Championship at TLC. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach as she heard Damien's music begin to play, signifying that her time was almost up. She itched to get out there and hear the crowd. She hoped that this time they'd really rally for her. That was all she cared about, what the crowd thought of her. She relished every second of their cheers, because she knew that when she really turned heel, they'd be booing her.

The Total Divas cast consisted of Eva Marie -whom she had already beaten- Summer Rae, Cameron and Naomi, Natalya, Brie, and Nikki Bella. After her win over Summer tonight, Andi would move on to face Naomi and Cameron in a 2-1 Diva's Handicap match on Smackdown tomorrow. Following that win, she would be ambushed by the Bella Twins in her match against Natalya on the next episode of Raw. Once she put all three of them away, her last match would be against Tamina Snucka on the Smackdown before TLC.

Andi liked the line-up, being in the middle gave her more options. Not only was she feuding with AJ but she had every other Diva on her trail as well. Having a target on her back felt good.

It was Natalya who called Andi to the ring, trying to be the peacekeeper of the group, saying that they just wanted to have nice chat about the way the company worked. Andi's music hit, and she stood at the top of the stage, knowing that if she went in that ring, she'd be dead meat for sure. Nikki wanted a go at her, but Brie held her back.

"None of us think it's fair that you just show up out of no where and decide to take over." Natalya said in her 'mom-voice' as Andi liked to call it. "You earn your keep here."

"Okay," Andi replied. "But see, I made a deal with your little Diva's Champion, and I don't go back on my deals. If I can beat all of you, which I will, I get a title match." Natalya went to say something but Andi held her hand up. "But before you say anything, how about this... If one of you happens to beat me, you get the title shot instead? That seems fair right? I'm all about being fair." The Divas in the ring seemed to think that was a good enough stipulation. It raised the stakes and put more emphasis on their matches. The crowd seemed to agree as well. "So who's going to be next?"

Summer hit the mat like dead weight after Andi planted her with "Razor's Edge". She pinned the blonde for the three count and had won the match. When she slid out of the ring and backed up the ramp, she turned to see AJ standing at the top of the stage. After a short stare down, AJ held her title over her head and the crowd cheered wildly. When the lights dimmed, signaling they were off-air, Andi headed backstage.

She stuck around during the rest of the show to witness the The Shield's match against Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and Big Show. Her encounter with Seth had plagued her mind since he left her hotel room this morning. Obviously he had wanted to say something, she just couldn't think of what. Did he think about what she had told him over the weekend about how she missed him? Did he want to get back together?

She sat in catering with Nattie, watching the match and silently cheering her friends on. She didn't tell Nattie about what had happened between her and Seth over Thanksgiving break. She didn't think that was something that needed to be told. The news of her hooking up with her ex would reach China by morning if she told anyone. It wasn't that she didn't trust Natalya, it was that she didn't trust her being on a reality TV show where they exploit anything and everything. Even the personal lives of people who aren't even on the show if it gave them something to talk about. Andi was sure her breakup would make it on the next season.

After the show, Andi and Summer headed back to the hotel and ordered room service. "What's got you in a mood?" The blonde asked as Andi fell back on the bed after changing into her pajamas. "You've been off in your own world like all day. Is it because Seth decided to get back with Leighla?"

Andi sat up immediately. "What?"

Summer's face gave away that she probably shouldn't have said anything. "I- I thought he would have told you." She said. "You didn't know? It's been going around all day!"

Andi didn't stay and answer Summers question. She stood up and flung her hotel room door open, stomping down the hallway towards Seth's room. She knocked loudly on the door in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest, balling her fists tightly to keep from smacking him.

Dean answered the door, but before he could say anything and pushed the door open all the way to peer behind him. "Where's Seth?" She demanded after only seeing Roman in the room.

"He's in the next room." Dean replied. Andi stood there and stared up at the man for a moment, contemplating on yelling at him for not telling her. It wasn't Dean's place to tell her though. Seth should have said something.

She didn't even have to knock. He was already at the door, waiting for her, after having heard her storm Dean and Roman's room. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. It was all so much worse now that she had heard it from someone else. He invited her into his room and took a seat on the bed while she paced the floor. A lump the size of Texas formed in his throat. Seth had dated Leighla two years prior to meeting Andi. He ended the relationship three days after they met.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him, still pacing the floor.

"I tried to," he replied.

"But you didn't." Her blood was boiling. She had never been a jealous person, but after five years, she would have thought that he would've waited a little bit longer. "You're dating Leighla again and you didn't tell me. How long has this been going on?"

He didn't want to answer that. He could lie, but they both knew that wouldn't be the right move. "I started seeing her again the night you got your things from my apartment."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. He had been seeing someone else, yet he still came to her house that night. She felt sick to her stomach. "Talk about someone who isn't used to being lonely." She spat. "At least I didn't start fucking someone else a few weeks after we broke up."

"What do you want from me, Andi? For Christ's sake you broke up with me! How many times to I have to remind you of that? Now all of the sudden you've changed your mind? You want me back, is that it? Just say it, Andi. Admit you were wrong."

"What good is that gonna do? You gonna call up Ms. Cosmetologist and break up with her?" Seth was silent for a moment, taking a seat back down on the bed. Andi nodded her head. "I didn't think so."

Without another word, Andi turned on her heel and left. Dean was still lingering in the threshold of his room, eavesdropping on their conversation. Her shoulders slumped when she saw him, not wanting to talk about it. When she got back to her room, Summer was packing up her things.

"Where are you going?" Andi asked.

"I figured you would want some time alone. I'm just going to go stay with Eva." She said softly. "I'm really sorry about that, I thought he would have told you."

"It's not your fault, Summer."

She hugged the blonde goodbye and fell on the bed. There was a courtesy bottle of wine on the dresser in a bucket of ice. Andi eyed it for a minute before getting back up and pouring herself a drink in a little plastic cup. She wouldn't have thought in a million years that that's what Seth needed to talk to her about. Here she was, naive enough to actually think he would ask her if she wanted to try and start over.

A soft knock came from the door. Figuring it was Seth coming to apologize, she opened the door only to find Dean standing on the other side. He smiled at her faintly and held up the courtesy bottle of wine from his room. "I felt like you might need a drink."

She thought about it for a moment, before holding the door open and allowing him in. She didn't care that this probably wasn't the best idea. She had made a lot of mistakes lately. What was one more?

* * *

><p><strong>And the drama begins. <strong>

**I just want to say that I really love seeing Dean interacting with kids, so I had to add that little tidbit in there. I love writing Dean.**

**1. First Love Never Die - Soko**

**2. Baby Girl, I'm A Blur - Say Anything**

**3. Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, and I love you all.**


End file.
